Judge Roge
''Judge Roge ''is a recurring sketch on ''GGTV''. The sketch is a parody of the courtroom show Judge Judy, the sketch stars Judge Roge (played by Roge Garza), a 13-year-old judge, and the Bailiff (played by Gabriel Garza), and features a plaintiff "suing" a defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Roge always finds in favor of the plaintiff, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the defendant to an absurd punishment. Each Judge Roge sketch typically involved two cases, and would end with Roge saying, "Bring in the dancing elves!", after which the elves Jim, Tom, Dan, Sam, Max and Jeff, would enter the courtroom and dance with the spectators. Known Sketches Pushing Car and Breaking Items The first one has Arthur Read issuing a complaint against Mr. Haney who made him stay after school for pushing his car into the swimming pool while studying floatation during science class. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and Mr. Haney ends up thrown in the leopard cage when he doesn't have $85,000 to pay the fine. The second one had an unnamed girl issuing a complaint against her parents after she played baseball in the house and her parents told her never to do it again. Thinking that what the parents did was unreasonable, Judge Roge declares that it's "time for butt-shutting" and sends the parents down a trap door that was under them. Halloween Edition The first one has Sharon Stewart issuing a complaint against Mrs. Kane who gave her an apple instead of candy when she was out trick or treating. Judge Trudy finds in favor of the plaintiff with her confiscating Mrs. Kane's dress when she doesn't have the fine money of $4.6 million. The second one has an unnamed kid issuing a complaint against an old man who snapped at him and his friends for egging his house. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff put the old man over his shoulders and spin him around until he is very uncomfortable. Cut Allowance and Sent to Room The first one has Binky Barnes issuing a complaint against his parents who cut his allowance from $20 to $19 after he sold their house in order to raise money to go to Gingo Land and took 25 of his friends in a limousine. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Mr. and Mrs. Barnes to partake in a cage match against two professional wrestlers. The second one had Cland Ann issuing a complaint against his mother who sent him to his room when he refused to kiss his aunt (who was also present in the courtroom's audience). Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Susan Ann to a week locked up in a box with two contagious sick children. The Date Judge Roge has a date with a young girl named Rowena in a restaurant along with her parents John and Karen. This date soon turns into a case when Judge Roge reveals that he is not pleased with John and Karen's grounding of Rowena disrupted his plans to go out with Rowena last week when Rowena "borrowed" their car and drove through a busy mall, which resulted in the destruction of Abercrombie and most of Fitch. Judge Roge finds this case in favor of Rowena for $22,000. When the parents don't have the money for the fine, Judge Roge has the bailiff pour a man's plate of lasagna down John's pants and then has the bailiff scream loudly in Karen's face. Zookeeper and Face-Painted Lady The first one has Joe Austin issuing a complaint against a zookeeper who kicked him out of the zoo after he released all the zoo animals from their cages enough for them to escape into the city with some of the incidents including a hippopotamus crushing a taxi cab and a zebra tinkling on a taco stand. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and orders the bailiff to put an angry chipmunk down the zookeeper's pants when he won't pay Joe the fine money of $22,000. The second one deals with Tasha Ryan issuing a complaint against her mother who threw away her paints after she painted her face, hair and other parts all orange while she was taking a nap. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and presses a button causing a large boulder to fall and crush Mrs. Ryan. Being Told to Stop It and Gluing Stuff The first one deals with Bodi issuing a complaint against his dad, Khampa, who told him to stop copying everything he says. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and ends up having Khampa chased by an unpredictable man in a gorilla suit. The second one deals with Shane Detorre issuing a complaint against her teacher, Mrs. Boyd, who gave her detention for gluing stuff to her as part of her collage project. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sells Mrs. Boyd to the highest bidder in his courtroom. Taking the TV Out and Hearing Problems The first one had Prack issuing a complaint against his parents for taking the TV out of his room after he put itching powder in all their clothes with the parents' constant itching causing Judge Roge to have the bailiff handcuff them. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences the parents not only to give their son a new television, but also to play dodgeball with three bitter Marines despite the fact that they are handcuffed. The second one deals with Gumball Watterson issuing a complaint against his mother Nicole who asked him to turn his stereo down. Due the loud stereo damaging Nicole's hearing, Judge Roge had the bailiff interpret for her using a megaphone. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Nicole to carry a very old woman piggyback for the next three years. First Day of School Judge Roge enrolls on the first day of school where he ends up in Miss Keane's class. He does have the students support him when it came to him not having Miss Keane hold a pop quiz. When a student named Willie Baker ends up dumping oatmeal on Miss Keane and she gives Willie detention, Judge Roge ends up initiating an emergency court session to deal with this. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Miss Keane to go on a court-ordered romantic date with Janitor John. Shot in the Butt and Stolen Space Shuttle The first one deals with Ryan Evans issuing a complaint against his female doctor who gave him a shot in the butt. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff give the doctor a shot using a large needle. The second one deals with Elias Hunt issuing a complaint against the astronaut Commander Bright who snapped at Elias (who keeps getting mistaken for a girl due to his long hair) after he stole a $3,000,000 space shuttle and lost it. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sends Commander Bright on a rocket to the planet Venus for three years. Flooded House and Pink White House The first one deals with Lora Nelson issuing a complaint against her mother who took away Lora's allowance after she filled the entire house with water. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences Mrs. Nelson to wear a nest of deranged woodpeckers on her head. The second case deals with Crushie issuing a complaint against two government agents who snapped at her for painting the White House pink during a class trip. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and sentences the government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns. Computer Taken Away and Forced to Take a Bath The first one deals with Bodi issuing a complaint against his dad, Khampa, who took away his computer after he shut down the entire Internet which resulted in E-Mail breaking down, prisoners escaping from prison, wars breaking out, and the moon falling from the sky. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff handcuff Khampa to a sweaty opera singer. The second one deals with Nature Cat issuing a complaint against his rival, Ronald, who made him take a bath after getting splashed by mud. Judge Roge finds in favor of the plaintiff and has the bailiff place Ronald into a bathtub filled with Cream of Mushroom soup. Category:GGTV sketches